


Equius: Be three sweeps.

by Seamus_McSeamus



Series: Equius [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seamus_McSeamus/pseuds/Seamus_McSeamus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very little to say about this one, so I'll just say that I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Equius: Be three sweeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Very little to say about this one, so I'll just say that I hope you enjoy it.

> You’ve got a name, but you don’t give it away as readily as you used to, per the order you were given.

You are three sweeps old, and that means it’s time to grow up a little.

Aurthour heard that declaration and gave a small smile, of course, young master, but don’t grow up too much yet.

He offered you a haircut, and you said no. Confused, he sets the scissors back on the silver tray he’s balancing and asks if you’re sure.

A moment of lip biting and analytical stares in the mirror and you say yes, yes you are. Nobles wear their hair long.

That’s what you are, after all, and that’s what you’ll always be. Nobility.

Vriska rolls her eyes when you say this, the glasses no longer so big on her face, the gaze not as soft as it used to be. You can be a noble, she’ll be a pirate. Take your stuffy court appearances and deep blue jackets, she’ll be doing something fun, free, and exciting.

You’re bitter when she says that, and it takes you a while to come up with a response.

Well, maybe you can relent. Maybe you don’t need to be a noble all the time; just most of the time.

This comes to you only later, however, and you resign to tell her on another occasion.

You’ll have plenty of time to tell people what you want to, after all. All the time in the world.


End file.
